


the heroes we are (not the heroes we need)

by InErosion



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Applying realism to superheroes, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Dark, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, F/F, Humor via glitra friendship, Not sure how to tag w/o spoilers, Partial Role Reversal, Swearing, This is a critique of superhero fiction for sure, character driven, no character death tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InErosion/pseuds/InErosion
Summary: 'The world of crime fighting is not as glamorous as television makes it seem. When all is said and done, few know the actual cost of super-powered victory, and even fewer see what becomes of the human behind the hero. The following testimo-'Catra is torn away from reading by the sound of her fiancée's voice."You think they've got a point?"She hadn't realized Adora was over her shoulder - and frankly, she doesn't want to give her any reason to start asking deeper questions."Probably not, but how would I know?" Catra closes the tab, then slowly spins the desk chair around. "I'm not a superhero."---The realities and repercussions of being super, as experienced by Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 110





	the heroes we are (not the heroes we need)

**Wednesday, April 29th. 8:05 a.m.**

_'What are superheroes? The definition of our protectors has largely gone unchanged the past fifty years. Superheroes are humans with extraordinary abilities who fight for justice. They foil dastardly plots. They save the day, and they always get the girl. In short, they are viewed as the fantastical height of what humans can be._

_But superheroes are not fantasies. They are merely people subjected to the culture they inhabit, a culture which prioritizes their displays of strength and self sacrifice far more than ensuring their safety. For every temporary bruise they suffer, there remains a mark that never fades - and for each additional lie they tell, there hides an uncomfortable truth. A truth society has betrayed. Not only has our society failed to acknowledge the damage secret identities can have on heroes, it has also continually ignored the consequences that follow pressuring them to flawlessly succeed time and time again._

_The unfortunate reality is that the world of crime fighting is not as glamorous as television makes it seem. When all is said and done, few know the actual cost of super-powered victory, and even fewer see what becomes of the human behind the hero._

_The following testimo-'_

Catra is torn away from reading by the sound of her fiancée's voice. 

"You think they've got a point?"

She hadn't realized Adora was over her shoulder - and frankly, she doesn't want to give her any reason to start asking deeper questions. 

"Probably not, but how would I know?" Catra closes the tab, then slowly spins the desk chair around. "I'm not a superhero."

Then again, perhaps an interruption is welcome after all. That article was getting way darker than Catra thought it would. It wasn't the validation piece she was expecting it to be. A simple reiteration of what heroes are and how awesome it is they exist would've been just fine, thanks. 

"You would make a very good superhero. You're perfect for it." Adora smiles warmly. 

_"Really."_ Perfect for it, huh?

"Really! You're great at like, problem solving. Stuff like that." Adora leans down, lips inches away to- not kiss Catra. Very rude. "I'd want you all to myself, though."

Well, Catra certainly got the girl… A weird one. But hey, also _the_ one.

"You already have me all to yourself, idiot." 

She definitely deals justice to assholes.

"That's true." Adora speaks low now. Eyes twinkling. "I'm curious. If you were a superhero, what would your powers be?"

And she has powers.

"I don't know. Invisibility? I haven't thought about it." 

So ignoring everything else, at least by the article's first definition - and by Catra's personal definition, fuck yeah she's a hero. It's nice to know Adora also thinks that Catra is a perfect fit for the role.

"Wow, that's so stupidly adorable." 

… Kind of. In her own special way. It's based off the wrong stuff, but that's okay. It's still better than everyone else's opinion of Catra's super self right now…

Never mind. That's a problem for another day. Back to normal life. 

Catra is about to turn herself back around and check her email when Adora palms the top edge of the chair, holding it in place. "Hey, when do you start work today?"

_Oh, that's why she snuck up on her._

Email can wait. 

"Later," As late as it takes, honestly. She's already feeling heat rush to every part of her body. A common occurrence. "How about you?"

That's one nice thing about being a private investigator. Catra has a certain degree of flexibility when it comes to her schedule. Adora though? At least nine to fives are stable work… If only it actually ended at five. 

"I've got half an hour before I need to run." 

Run is right. That'll cut it close, but...

"That's enough time."

Adora was definitely waiting for that, because there it goes. Catra only manages to get halfway to her feet before she's swept off them. She knows better than to yelp from surprise though, because Adora always catches her. Always. She's the most selfless person Catra has ever met; she pours everything into their relationship. It's astounding. 

"It's _enough,"_ The blonde teases. "But we could've started like ten minutes ago. I can't believe you were going to waste the morning reading news articles." 

_Bridal style and to the bed._

"Well I can't believe you were watching." Catra rolls her eyes. "It's like the ring thing all over again." 

_On the bed._

"That was an accident!" Like hell it was an accident. Adora was totally on the lookout. "And I acted surprised when it mattered, didn't I?" 

_Adora on top of her, pinning her wrists._

"Pffft, you didn't seem surprised at all. You acted like a happy idiot." 

_Staring into each other's eyes._

"That wasn't acting. That was me." 

Then, Adora finally kisses Catra. It melts away all anxiety about work. About hero shit. About everything lately. Yeah, their kisses alone would have been enough for Catra to propose, forget about everything else. They calm her, they make her feel genuinely happy. 

There's really nothing else on the planet like them. 

Nothing so soft. 

Nothing so caring.

\---

**Thursday, May 7th. 11:54 p.m.**

But fuck, it can hurt. 

And in more ways than one. 

The peppering of kisses is over. They feel far away. Now, there's just sternness, concern, and Adora pressing an ice pack onto Catra's swollen black eye. 

“Thanks…” Mumbled, because the affection felt better than this. Getting stared at so intensely is making Catra tingle, and not in the good way. 

This has never happened before. Not quite like this.

She tries her best to focus on Adora, but her good eye keeps flitting to the television. It serves as a distraction, even if it is a crappy one. It's a dumb highlight reel. It's a bunch of snapshots of them fighting, complete with score cards - like they've got some little rivalry. Not that a little rivalry isn't normal… But this is neither little, nor a regular rivalry. 

Because Catra’s black eye is the least of it. There’s a bad gash on her leg, plus black and blue bruising on her stomach - at least those can be semi-hidden. So far, it's pure luck that they've gone unnoticed; they're definitely in way worse shape than before. See, Catra waited a few hours before returning. Something to make her story more realistic. 

Not that she had any real chance of getting back fast. The first hour in particular was especially rough. Hell, peeling off her suit had taken three tries. Three. Putting on regular clothes? That had been a whole other ordeal. It's always annoying. First the clothes, then the transformation, then back at it all over again once the evening is done. Some heroes, like She-Ra, have the wonderful gift of _not_ doing that. Stripping down in the darkest corners of the city. According to her interviews, she just screams those magic fuckin' words and bam, ready to go. Ready to go punch Catra, apparently. 

“You should’ve called me.” 

The first real words in several minutes. 

“... Yeah, but I won.” Catra holds up her wallet as proof. 

“You don’t win a mugging, you survive one." Adora presses the cold pack a little harder, definitely not on purpose, but it aches. "I can’t believe you actually fought them. That was reckless, Catra.”

"I made it home fine." 

"I could've protected you! I could've- I could've picked you up..." 

This time, Catra hears the concern in Adora's voice far more than the scold. That's right, really _it's just fear,_ and it works well to soften her. 

She pulls her gaze from the television and looks directly at Adora, taking her hand and squeezing it. It's something she's practiced, and not only for situations like this. "I'm sorry. I guess I was in shock." 

"It's alright. Just…" A heavy sigh. "I hate seeing you like this. Please don't go to work tomorrow; you need to rest." 

It's not like she can blame Adora for feeling that way. Not really. 

And so Catra shoots her a weak smile. "Only if you stay home too."

“Of course. I'll call in sick. How does that sound?" 

A short nod, and then comes the embrace. There's nothing like melting into her arms. It doesn’t matter that it’s awkward because Catra is sitting, and it doesn’t matter that it’s bloody. It's stuff like this that reminds her that what she's doing is worth it, that there's always someone to come home to. 

Someone to love.

… Except it's then that Catra's attention is drawn back to the television. Because that's an actual video of her that someone caught - not quite looking like herself and getting the absolute crap kicked out of her. It's literally news coverage of today - of this mess. 

Adora pulls away to reapply the ice, kneeling down again. 

Catra continues staring at the screen.

There's a close up of She-Ra, and she's instantly transfixed. Perfect skin. Perfect hair. Eight feet tall and fucking insanely strong. Catra is lucky she hasn't been sent to the hospital yet. 

_"And now an interview with our selfless savior! She-Ra, what's the best part of being a superhero?"_

_"It has to be helping people." She-Ra shines her pearly whites. "There's nothing like saving the day, beating the bad guy, and seeing how much better everything is!"_

Such bullshit. 

Catra has a low tolerance for said bullshit. “Can you turn that off?”

"Why?"

… Maybe she shouldn’t be so open about disliking She-Ra...

_“What would you say your favorite power is? Is it your strength?”_

_“No! Healing! That’s what being there for people is about! Sometimes when I heal someone, they’ll tell me-”_

But who wouldn't be open about it...? She’s fake as fuck. 

"I don't really like hearing about her." 

Adora looks at the television, then back at Catra. "Wait, you mean She-Ra?"

"Yeah I mean She-Ra.” Catra groans. “Turn it off.”

Adora removes the ice for a moment to get a better look at her fiancée. Catra's injury throbs. "You don't like her?"

There's something about how she asks it that makes Catra uneasy. 

"Not really." 

Cold, again. 

A few seconds of silence go by. They're both stiffer than before the hug, which isn't normal for them at all. 

"... I like her." Adora says, although more to herself than to Catra. Like she's rationalizing it. 

They've never really talked hero stuff before - besides Catra’s near fuck up with the article - and it's a topic she had hoped to continue to avoid. She’s starting to get the feeling she shouldn’t have said anything at all. 

"Okay then, she's alright." 

Catra fully intends to leave it there. So comes more silence, but the wrong kind. 

Sure enough, "I mean…" Adora hesitates, as if she's unsure about continuing. But she does. "... She protects the city. That's a little more than alright if you ask me." 

Well that's a stinging realization. Knowing Adora, she probably has some celebrity crush on the woman who _just gave Catra a black eye._ Ugh. She would prefer it if her fiancée didn't become obsessed with She-Ra, but if they can negotiate some neutrality-

"Everyone loves her." Jesus, Catra didn't even say anything this time. _And_ the ice pack is gone again. What about cold compress does Adora not understand? "Seriously, like everyone."

_What the fuck. Why isn't Adora letting this go?_

"Look, She-Ra is fine. I just don't think she's all that. That's all." The interview is over. Back to the action, and as if on cue, TV She-Ra picks up a car and throws it at Catra's head - which absolutely would've killed her if it had hit, by the way. It sparks a moment of anger. "Other heroes deserve attention."

"Like who?"

"I don't know, maybe the Crimson Claw?"

So, uh, Catra. 

Much to Catra's dismay, Adora laughs. "You're kidding me. She's practically a terrorist."

Fuck, forget her eye. That hurts way more. 

"No she's not. She’s a hero too." Catra sits up straighter in the chair. "Watch the TV. She's not trying to kill She-Ra, she's trying to talk to her about-"

"Catra, she set off a bomb." Adora's amusement disappears as quickly as it arrived. "I get that the media likes to play her off as entertainment, but honestly? I don't. Don’t even joke about her like that. She’s not a hero.”

Fucking shit. 

_Catra most definitely did not set off a bomb._

Ever since she got that tiny lead on Mayor Prime, the campaign against Catra has been brutal. It's gotten far worse than she ever anticipated. Superhero? Try supervillain. It's a losing battle. Despite how the news reports on everything like it's some sensationalized prime time television show, things are still very dire in real life. Adora might've gotten the media's dramatization crap pinned right, but she has no idea how much it feels like a setup for Catra. A way for her to be ripped into by almost everyone. 

"I don't want to talk about this." Catra takes the ice pack from Adora's limp hand and presses it back onto her bruise. "Alright? Let’s… Let’s finish and go to bed. Okay?"

Adora furrows her brows in that way that says she’s not done. "I- I just don't understand why you think a terrorist needs more attention. Should I be worried?"

Stop fucking calling her that. 

Neutrality is feeling harder by the second. Catra twitches. 

"I meant she seems misunderstood, so sorry I triggered you? Can we- God damn, can we stop???"

"She wants to blow up the city…! I don't see what's so misunderstood about her, and I don't get why you would say something like that." Adora rises to her feet, looking down at Catra with the strangest expression. 

Catra hardly notices though, because is that the new accusation? 

_Fuck._

She hadn't heard that one yet. That has to be from today. There's something new coming out every day now, and that's just one too many. 

It's like molten lead dropped into Catra's stomach. Searing, and so she stands as well. As if it'll get rid of the burning. "I said I don't want to talk about this. We're just going to have to agree to disagree. Drop it, Adora."

"How can you defend someone like her?" Adora's volume is steadily rising. "Is this about that article you read? Did it say something good about her? Because I can guarantee whatever it says is wrong."

What the fuck is happening, and why does it have to be over this? 

As much as she wants to blurt it out, Catra fights the angry temptation to let her cover slip. She only barely manages to bite it back... 

"You're not acting like yourself." ... In favor of that. 

"Well the feeling is mutual!"

"All I wanted," She puts the pack on the table. "Was to turn the TV off."

"Do you listen to what they say about her?" Adora steps close, a real tinge of anger on her face. "She's a supervillain, Catra! She's killed people!'

**That's enough.**

**Catra has never killed anyone.**

**In fact, that's her one fucking rule.**

And she really only has the one. 

Without that, who is she?

Not a hero, and she wants to be one. God, does she _want_ to be good. She doesn't actually want everyone to hate her like they do. She's not a bad person...

Not belonging, which she needs to do. Somehow. Someday. Even if the other heroes won't have her right now, because Catra is more than an easy fall guy...

And… Not good enough for someone like Adora. Catra wouldn't be able to look at her in the eye if she messed up that badly. Back when she was younger, maybe she would've been able to suppress it. But now? If someone actually died... 

It's instant. Catra feels like nothing. Not that she's feeling nothing - _no, she feels like nothing._

The silence is deafening when she starts heading towards the door. It's autopilot. Autopilot she didn't know she had, because she's never walked out on Adora before. It's a surprise to both of them. 

"H-Hey? Where are you going???"

"Out." If she doesn't leave, she's spilling everything. All the things she needs to keep in.

"Out? Wait- Wait, no. Please." Adora tries to grab her arm. "You got mugged. I'm sorry, we shouldn't be fighting. This is stupid. I- I don't know why I kept it going." 

Catra knows that no matter how angry she gets, she can't risk telling her the truth. 

Not over some stupid fight. 

Yeah. It is stupid. 

So stupid. 

Except it's not stupid. 

To anyone else...it would just be superheroes.

But it isn't anyone else. It's _Catra._ A superhero who lives in danger. Who can't put that kind of pressure on Adora, especially not now. It would destroy them both. No, it isn't anyone else. It's _Adora._ Someone with a ridiculous moral compass. Someone who deserves to feel the safety Catra just can't seem to provide. Fuck. 

_"Oh! And off she goes! Are you going to chase after her?"_

_"I- uh, can you get the cameras out of here? I have to- sorry, I have to help out with these wounded- so not today, she can run away if she wants. I'll get her next time."_

Catra needs air. No, she needs more than just air. Despite Adora's pleas, she leaves the apartment. 

Footsteps behind her. "Catra! Come back!" 

It doesn't make a difference. Catra is faster. Once out of the building, she starts using her regular evasion techniques, cutting jaggedly alley through alley. It's not really even conscious, she just wants to be entirely _alone._ After she's sure she's safe, the erratic navigation stops. There's no one around, so Catra halts dead in her tracks and under a street light. 

_What matters to Catra is to matter..._

Unsure what to do with the upset she's feeling.

 _... And yet here she is, not so sure that she does._

It's in violent contrast to every happy event the last few years brought her. The past month started breaking that down for sure, but this is worse than the city not liking her. 

_Because this is Adora._

_Her Adora._

See, there was a time - in fact it was only minutes ago, when Catra believed that she might tell Adora the truth. Yes, years in the future, but _someday._ When the suit was gone. When the threats were gone. Maybe in middle age. 

_Now though? Now she might need to lie forever. She'll have to hide it. She'll..._

Catra realizes her hands are shaking. She bites down on one of her knuckles in an effort to stop it, but it doesn't work. Instead, all she gets is the discovery that her fangs are out. Shit. How did that happen? She needs to regain some semblance of self control. Even if it feels nearly impossible to handle that Adora thinks all that. Even if those words are stuck in her mind. 

Those labels.

Terrorist.

Villain.

Not. A. Hero. 

_Blood runs from her fist._

Fuck. Never mind, stop biting. Catra wipes the red on her shirt. It's dark, yet still bright enough to be seen in the dim lighting. 

God damn it, if only she could get another fucking lead. If only she could prove that the Mayor was up to something - if he would just slip up one more time, then she could prove her innocence. 

Except there's nothing. There's been nothing for weeks. Everything's dried up, and Prime has been careful not to let anything else by. The prick's been content with smearing the Crimson Claw's reputation. If she doesn’t fix it soon, there’s not going to be any chance of going back.

What's Catra to do?

How is she supposed to figure any of this out on her own?

She starts pacing back and forth, muttering. She probably looks insane from the perspective of anyone looking out their window. Tough shit, that's what it's like when she's running through the possibilities. 

The old information she has in her files? That would be too easy. She's read it over a thousand times. 

People she's interrogated in the past? They've all disappeared. Either suspiciously, or purposefully on their part. _That's yet another sliver of why she doesn't want to let Adora get involved in any of this._

Other superheroes? Laughable, Catra tried that today. Look what it got her. She doesn't think anyone else would help. Maybe Glimmer, but honestly, Catra isn't even sure she's still in the city. 

So.

None of that gives her a new lead. 

None of that will make Adora love all of her. 

Think, Catra. 

Think harder.

Dig deeper than ever before.

For her.

For them. 

Their future.

Then, _snap!_ Right into place. 

A whole month of slogging through nothing and she didn't think to go to the root of all information? Stupid. If there's a time to take a risk, it's now. Catra turns on a dime to head South. Towards flickering lights and laughter. Towards people. 

Towards them. 

\--- 

**Friday, May 8th. 12:28 a.m.**

Working calms Catra. Focuses her like a laser.

Superhero work is no different. 

And this _is_ real superhero work, by the way. Not the stuff on the news. This is the true stuff. Chasing answers. Finding the grit. Being resourceful. Pushing through shit…

_Kind of like PI work, but shouldn't every good superhero make a good PI? Look, there's even more evidence that Catra is a superhero, no matter what Prime throws at her._

It takes Catra a full twenty minutes of walking to get there, and she's expecting a wait too. It's a surprise to find none. Apparently this place is just shitty enough that she's allowed inside almost instantly, injuries and all. It sucks having to pay for this, but it's not going to bite as badly as whatever they ask for. 

Catra hates clubs, mainly because they fuck with her work. Mess with her hearing at night. It's hard to hear someone scream for help when everyone's already screaming at each other over loud music. It doesn't matter if she's inside or outside, if it's crime near a club - so like, half the crime there is at night, it's hard to decipher where it's coming from. 

She wouldn't be here if they shared their phone number. 

_Speaking of which, missed message. Wait, not just one. Three. And a missed call._

Never mind that for now, because this is important. For better or worse, Catra is already fucking _here._ She weaves, or maybe gets sucked through the mass of bodies on the dance floor. It's suffocating and entirely unfun. 

As expected, she can't hear anything. There's not enough room to actually dance. Just grind. Someone grabs her ass while she’s squeezing by, and Catra hisses, knowing full well that it's not really going to do anything. She's not sure how there are so many drunk people when the wait at the bar is at least ten minutes. Don't they ever forget they ordered?

Of course _they_ remember their drinks. 

There they are. In one of the booths, wearing an awful green suit and sipping on some equally horrible green beverage - surrounded by other unsavory looking characters.

"DOUBLE TROUBLE!" Completely useless. Catra can't even hear herself. She clears her throat, and again, _"DOUBLE TROUBLE!!!!!"_

Yeah no. 

With great difficulty, she pushes her way to the booth, stumbling forth and bracing herself on the table so she doesn't fall. Double Trouble looks up, possibly amused. Their mouth moves. _Something._

Catra is already impatient. She might not be the strongest hero around, but she still trains. She can do what everyone else can. With that thought, she reaches across the table to grab Double Trouble by both lapels and begins dragging them out of the booth. Then through the club, until finally, finally, they exit that hellhole. Catra guides them around to the alley next door. It's only then that she releases this surprisingly calm piece of shit. 

"Weeell," Double Trouble mocks a bow, eyeing Catra's...eye. "You look fantastic, darling. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need information."

"You and everyone else. Is this for a client, or are you still on that little conspiracy of yours?"

"It's not a conspiracy, it's the truth." Catra hates it when people call it that. 

The news. 

The neighbors. 

Probably Adora. 

"Maybe." Double Trouble smirks. "Maybe not. You must be pretty desperate to come to me. Why are you doing this, anyway?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh honey, it's all my business. I thought you of all people would know that." 

Catra growls the same way she does while in uniform. A stupid decision, because they take it as an invitation to display their simply _wonderful_ ability. 

In an instant, Catra is facing the Crimson Claw. 

"Hey hey, cut that shit out." Catra's growl deepens into something far more threatening, and she pushes them both further into the darkness of the alley. "The last thing I need right now is for people to see me with-"

The Not-Crimson-Claw cocks their head, grinning. "Yourself?"

_Yeah. That's about it._

Catra glances back at the street. Paranoid. Then, back to the matter at hand. "I'm serious. I want to lay low with that unless it's to my advantage. With all this She-Ra shit, it's been fucking hard stepping outside in uniform at all." 

"She-Ra. That's what I thought." Another shift, and Catra steps back out of instinct. It's too perfect. The way they create visages is always too perfect. The behemoth before her is definitely visible from the street, but it's not like Catra can block it.

"Don't fucking do that." 

"She's caused you a lot of trouble, hasn't she, darling?" This strange Not-She-Ra leans down, close to Catra's ear. "I can find out who she is for you, if you want to take her out… For a price."

Catra shoves the illusion away. Unlike real life, it works. She-Ra stumbles backwards into brick with a laugh before reverting to their normal state. 

"I don't care about who she is." Annoyingly violent as She-Ra is, it isn't in Catra's interest to take her out. How would she clear her name with the biggest and most adored hero of them all _dead?_ Not to mention it would feel...weird to know She-Ra's true identity. Identity sharing is taboo. In fact, only two people know Catra's identity, Double Trouble being one of them - which is bad, because that means there's probably a price for Catra's name too. At least it hasn't gotten out yet... "I care about proving I'm right. Because I am. Can you tell me where to start or not?" 

"Hm. You ARE interesting, kitten. I can do that for you. But you need to give me a little time, and it's going to cost you. There's a lot of liability here…"

"Just. Tell. Me. How. Much."

Double Trouble's tone drops into an almost business like manner. "Six thousand."

Catra isn't sure whether she should've expected less or more. Less, because a lead is just that - a lead. More, because this is the Mayor they're talking about. But it doesn't matter. 

"Deal." 

\---

**Friday, May 8th. 1:15 a.m.**

And what a deal it's going to be. 

The walk back is confident. Soothing, almost. Catra hardly notices her injuries. 

She is going to find the answers. She's going to figure it out and change everyone's minds. Then, she'll be adored. Belong again. People will beg for her forgiveness and whatever game the media is playing will be up. 

Once she does, she might even be able to tell Adora the truth earlier than retirement - after all, everything will be fixed. They'll all be safe. She'll love Catra a thousand times more.

_Adora._

The thought rumbles a purr of contentment through her chest. She puffs it out with pride. 

_Not only does Catra not kill people..._

Catra is a hero.

_She saves people._

Catra is right. 

_She'll save the damn city._

They'll all see the truth. 

_Adora will see it too._

She's spacing out in that land of fantasy, almost lost to the world and only only two blocks away from home when instinct has her freeze. _A sound._ That unmistakable sound. The fantasy in her mind's eye dissipates, because there is someone around these parts after all. 

Catra creeps to the edge of the closest alley, ears pricked. They're not as receptive when she's not transformed - but they don't need to be. They just need to be good enough. 

_Peek._

Ah… Two men, both kicking a third on the ground. One of them loosely brandishing a knife. Muttered curse words. Stifled sobs. 

Catra's lip curls, and the purr in her chest turns dark. It doesn't matter if she's hurt, because this is what heroes do. 

_Really. Would a supervillain do this?_

She drops low to the ground, moving forwards at a rapid pace. She can taunt them after the main threat is out of the way. 

Her first target - the one with the knife, never really has a chance. Catra creeps up behind him, digs her nails into his shoulder - _it doesn't quite work the same without her claws, oh well_ \- then spins him around like a top. She knows just where to start with this one. 

"Wha-" 

It's swift. She holds tight, really fucking tight, and then a sharp twist-

_Crack._

His wrist. Or fingers. Something there. 

Okay, maybe she took that one a bit far. 

But it's been a while since she's fought anyone besides She-Ra! And that monster is impossible to break. 

The man drops his knife with a piercing howl, but unfortunately for him, that's not going to be enough for Catra. His pain is just an opportunity to sweep his legs, forcing his feet out from underneath him in one fluid motion. He falls to the ground with another wail, warm skin smacking hard onto cold concrete.

Catra places her boot firmly on this throat to keep him still. He suffocates a little, but really it's only a little. 

Until dumbass starts desperately clawing at Catra's legs, managing to sink his fingers into her cut from earlier. The fabric doesn't stop him from ripping it open all over again. 

_Fuccckiiing shit!_

It's not like it even really healed! 

Fuck!!!

She can already feel fresh blood seeping through her jeans. Catra hisses, digging her heel into his jugular with just below total crushing force and only letting up when he's too frenzied to get a proper grip. 

Finally. 

Well, kind of. 

Painful as it was, that only took like three seconds max. The whole sequence - including shutting him up, flew right by. So maybe "finally" is the wrong word, but that's fine! _Because Catra is a competent superhero. Hot damn._

Dumbass number two eventually whips around in rage. That's some delayed reaction time, very good. "What the fuck!?"

"Hey there, genius. Are you sure you want to be beating him up, or are you as stupid as you look?"

He lets out an animalistic snarl, then reaches towards his belt for-

_Oh shit. No, no he is not._

Dumb instinct pushes Catra to lunge forward and grab the front of the barrel, forcing it down before it can go all the way up. Then, a powerful blow to his elbow joint. Another roar, another struggle, and she gathers all her strength to shoulder this much larger man into the wall. 

_Bang._

There's a shriek. 

Catra looks down. Never mind, he is stupid. He shot himself in the fucking foot. His shock allows her to rip the weapon from his grasp, then to point it squarely at his head.

"I think," Catra whispers, not only holding the gun up for him to see down its barrel, but also letting her skin ripple - the first few stages of transformation. She doesn't complete it, and it's not quite the same level of disturbing change as Double Trouble's power, yet nonetheless… It's just enough to alter her voice into the Crimson's harshest rasp. "You should run." 

_And release._

The effect is priceless. 

The man scrambles away in a panic, hyperventilating. He can't seem to decide whether or not to go for his friend. In the end, asshole number two manages to drag himself to his feet on his own. They both take a moment to stare at Catra, blood running down various parts of their bodies and with total fear before half sprinting-half limping from the alley. 

The adrenaline will keep them going for a few blocks. 

After that, good luck. 

_Anyways, see? Catra isn't a bad person._

She looks down at the gun. Well shit, what's she supposed to do with this? Dump it? That'll be a chore. For now, it's time to address the unfortunate soul who's finally sitting up and looking- 

"Wh-What did you do!?"

The fuck? 

"Uh. You're welcome?" Catra crosses her arms. 

"You idiot!" He uses the wall to steady himself, tears staining his cheeks. "I'm ruined. Now they'll actually kill me." 

Actually kill him? What was that before, then? Were they on their way to fake killing him? 

"You were halfway there." Who cares if it was some sort of debt. Those guys weren't stopping. "I saved you, so the word you're looking for is thanks." 

"Easy for you to say!" The man wipes blood from his busted lip. "What am I supposed to do now!? What about when they come back even more angry!?"

Catra didn't save him to deal with this.

Catra doesn't save anyone to deal with their ungrateful, petty bullshit. 

She could have left him to die. 

She… She wouldn't have. 

But God damn. 

"You should go home." Stern. No playfulness. "Someone's probably worried about you."

The man looks at her with hatred. "Yeah, well screw you." 

It takes him a few seconds to stumble from the alley. He has a bad limp too, but Catra can't do anything about that. Maybe he'll get lucky and run into She-Ra on his way home. She'd heal him. He'd probably fall to his knees and thank her for it too.

She-Ra…

Every bit of newfound joy and confidence Catra had just found drops into a boiling pit of angry shame. Fuck, she can't seem to get anything right lately. How was she supposed to know? 

_She hates feeling like this. This enraged. This fucking useless._

No, no. That's not the right attitude. She did the right thing. Double Trouble will get back to her and she'll still figure out what's actually going on. This is a bad month, that's all. Just watch. 

_The pit simmers again._

… Just.

Fucking.

Watch.

And-

Just… Catra rolls up her pant leg. The gash glistens, fresh as ever. He really dug deep. It's going to need extra care now. 

It's really like the last month dragged her through the mud. 

Wait. Oh shit. 

The building fury suddenly recedes. In fact, the whole fog of the last hour seems to disappear. 

She checks her phone. 

_Seven missed messages._

She was right before. Not only about him. 

_Three missed calls._

Catra exits the alley, frantically typing a reply. 

_Because someone's worried._


End file.
